


After the Rain - Destiel Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Watching your best friend almost die in front of you makes for pretty much the worst night ever.Back at the bunker, Dean just wants to get a decent night’s sleep and then pretend it never happened.  Unfortunately, Dean rarely gets what he wants and apparently Cas hasn’t already been through enough.





	After the Rain - Destiel Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration selected by Zoelily to writer her story, [AFter the Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770600), on. Check it out!!

  


**Prompt**

  



End file.
